


Sleepy

by akaashi_simp



Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_simp/pseuds/akaashi_simp
Summary: Iwaizumi continued to watch the movie by himself while playing with Oikawa’s hair, careful not to wake him this time. He couldn’t help but stare at his partner’s face as he slept. The setter’s features softened immensely when he slept. Oikawa was justtoo cutelike this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Short Haikyuu One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Sleepy

Another grueling practice was over. As always, Iwaizumi and Oikawa packed up their stuff, left the gym together, and started their way to Iwaizumi’s house. The shorter of the two noticed the other struggling to keep his eyes open. Oikawa had been worked harder than usual tonight. The setter was constantly chasing down shanked balls and worked on his serve tirelessly. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi spoke up and asked his partner.

Oikawa lifted his head up suddenly, almost as if he was startled, and said, “Yea, I’m totally fine! Just a little tired from practice, that’s all.”

The two arrived at Iwaizumi’s house and dropped their stuff by the front door. The ace led the other to the living room. Once he plopped himself on the sofa, he looked behind him to see Oikawa walking sleepily behind him.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had planned to have a movie night after their practice, but Iwaizumi was starting to worry that his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to get through the night.

The setter dropped himself on the sofa next to his ace as Iwaizumi began to flip through Netflix movies. Oikawa was already beginning to doze off.

“Found one,” Iwaizumi said loud enough to grab his partner’s attention. Oikawa watched through half-lidded eyes as the movie started and the ace began to settle back into the sofa.

About 15 minutes into the movie, the ace felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see a sleeping Oikawa resting his head there. He gently brushed some hair out of his partner’s face, but accidentally woke him up.

“Ah, crap. Did I fall asleep?” Oikawa asked groggily. “Iwa-chan, you should’ve woken me up sooner.”

“It’s alright,” the shorter man cooed. “I know you worked hard today. You must be absolutely drained. Don’t be afraid to fall asleep, okay?”

The setter let out a soft grunt in acknowledgment before resting his head in the other’s lap. Iwaizumi was started at first but shifted himself to make both of them more comfortable.

After a few minutes, the ace noticed that his boyfriend’s breathing had slowed. _He must be asleep._

Iwaizumi continued to watch the movie by himself while playing with Oikawa’s hair, careful not to wake him this time. He couldn’t help but stare at his partner’s face as he slept. The setter’s features softened immensely when he slept. Oikawa was just _too cute_ like this.

Iwaizumi didn’t move a muscle in fear of waking his boyfriend. Oikawa deserved to sleep. Even after the movie had ended, the ace held the other in his lap. After a while, he felt himself start to drift off, and he welcomed sleep.

The next morning, Oikawa was the first one to wake up. He groggily rubbed his eyes and turned onto his back to see a still sleeping Iwaizumi. The setter immediately ship up and covered his face which was already beginning to turn red from embarrassment.

The sudden jolt caused Iwaizumi to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to his boyfriend, who was still covering his face. Oikawa muttered a quiet apology into his hands and avoided eye contact with Iwaizumi at all costs.

“What’s wrong?” the ace asked.

“W-why did you let me sleep on your lap?”

“Because you were tired…”

“But you could’ve moved me off of you. Plus, I was all sweaty and gross from practice.”

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I didn’t mind. By the way, you’re really cute when you’re asleep.”

The setter blushed even harder. “Iwa-chan! Don’t say things like that!”

“You wanna know what I find most attractive about you when you’re sleeping?”

Oikawa uncovered his face a bit. He was embarrassed but intrigued.

“You finally shut up.”

The taller of the two gasped dramatically and hit his partner with a pillow. “Iwa-chan, how dare you!”

The ace laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, grabbed a pillow, and hit him back. “It’s true.”

The couple whacked each other with the pillows for a while before Oikawa flopped onto his back with a huge smile on his face.

“I love you, Hajime. I love you so much.”

The shorter of the two leaned over the other and kissed him softly. “I love you, too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment. I really enjoy reading them.


End file.
